Satisfaction
by sunny-baby-angel
Summary: How does one solve his or her conflicting emotions, especially when said emotions are caused by puberty? A resident Sadist must be the last person to seek advice from. OkiKagu Fluff. One-shot. Please read and review. Hugs to everyone! :3


Author: Sunny-Baby-Angel

Date Published: April 6, 2013

A/N: So glad that you guys read my first OkiKagu fic! Thank you for the reviews, I truly appreciated them :) Well, if you haven't, please have the time to read and leave some review for this poor author, lol. Apparently, I'm starting to love one-shots 'cause they're fun-shots! Haha. Oh well, that was 'pun-intended' xD But if you continue to write me motivational/constructive reviews, then I might start writing more ;) Btw, I dedicate this to my sister who recently loved reading OkiKagu fics. Ah, now you see how kind and thoughtful your sister is :' Enjoy and leave some reviews, my dear readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, or any of the JUMP characters mentioned :

* * *

**`:`:`:** **Satisfaction :`:`:`**

* * *

Out of all the good-for-nothing idiots found in the universe, Kagura could not understand why it was her, the cute, delicate little flower of the Yorozuya who was afflicted by the untimely so-called puberty, which her Anego had taught her about. She was told that as her body was going to have some changes, she will also be undergoing shifts in emotions because of raging hormones which she must satisfy, particularly involving boys– something she has no idea of, since the only idea of satisfaction she had at the moment was to beat each of them to a pulp if ever they crossed her.

"Health! Health me!" Kagura, with her disheveled vermilion hair, rushed outside her closet, panic showing in her eyes.

"It's 'Help, Help me!'," Gintoki, who was lying lazily on the couch, responded nonchalantly as he flipped a page of the latest JUMP magazine, "Don't come running to me in the morning, stupid brat. I'm busy."

"What are you even busy with, you lazy, good-for-nothing, perm-haired samurai-" Kagura retorted as Gin turned his back to her, picking on his nose while concentrating on the fiery argument between Ichigo and Aizen on how bleach should be applied on clothes and not on hair.

"Oi, oi you ungrateful brat," Gin sat up, his fish-eyes boring at her, a thumb pointing at himself, "Don't just go cursing at this poor samurai! Do you not have gratitude to the one who fed you? Have you forgotten the one who gave you shelter, clothes and a job? Where is your code of honor? Do not ever forget, I am THE Gin-san!"

"That's why I wanted you to 'health me'!" She pouted.

"It's not 'health', it's help!" Gin scratched his head, "Just how many times do I have to remind you? Do you have diarrhea? Are you constipated? Then don't hold it in, go and release it already-"

Angry veins came popping out of the Yato's temples, which earned her Gin-chan's infamous scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Go ahead and pour your heart out," Gin tug at his lips to smile while nursing his broken nose, "Don't worry, Gin-chan will help you! Are you hungry? Do you want another pack of sukonbu? Want to eat some bananas? What kind of bananas would you like? The long, yellow ones or the one found dangling on-"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Kagura yelled then massaged the bridge between her brows, "It's about the weird changes in my body! These mood changes Anego told me about, I can't stand them! Who knows, I might start losing hair and become bald like Papi!"

"Now, now," Gin patted her on the head, "You're too self-conscious. In the right time, your hair will fall off gradually so you better- Oi! Where are you going? So disrespectful! Don't leave while Gin-chan's giving you his precious advice!"

"I'm leaving!" Kagura stomped off, seizing her parasol as she slid the door open, "I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Oi! If you're leaving, take this monster dog with you!" Gin shouted after her, not noticing that the gigantic dog had already devoured half of his head, blood seeping through his skull, "Damn."

* * *

"Stupid Gin-chan." Kagura mumbled as she kicked an empty can while strolling around the park. The can crashed to a bench which blew the latter to smithereens, effectively scaring the children away.

"Cuffs on," A lazy voice drawled in as her hands were swiftly cuffed, "Too bad I have to arrest you for destruction of government property and public disturbance."

She turned around and saw the sandy-haired man who was the last person in the universe she wanted to see right now. Seeing him only aggravated the mixed emotions she was dealing with. And she seemed to notice almost everything about him. His hair, his monotone voice, his stupid face-

"SADIST!" She spat, eyeing the Shinsengumi officer, "Just because you're one of them tax-robbers, you go on arresting me all of a sudden! Give me a trial first! Where is juice-teas? I want juice-teaaaaas!"

"It's justice, China," Okita Sougo, the captain of the First Division, spoke with a bored expression, "And I can arrest you anytime I want to. Where's Danna? He shouldn't have left his slave running around like this."

"I'm not his slave!" She argued, shoving her cuffed hands in his face, "Release me right now!"

"So moody, China. Is it that day of the month already?" He raised a brow, his crimson eyes examined her from head to toe, "Impossible. You might have not gone to that stage yet, monster girl."

Said monster girl broke the cuffs by sheer force, anger registered in her face, "I'll show you impossible!"

"Oh?" Okita evaded her kick by a fingerbreadth, his poker face up front, "So you're experiencing puberty at the moment?"

"SO WHAT?!" She lunged, creating a crater on the spot Okita barely managed to escape from, "Like you even care, uh huh."

"I don't," His emotionless eyes stared at her, and then with a smirk he continued, "Why? Do you want me to?"

"DIE, SADIST BASTARD!" Kagura never imagined herself to feel two emotions at the same time. Like how she wanted to see Sadist die by poisoned mayonnaise right now and yet feeling all gloomy at the same time upon hearing that he didn't care about her trouble.

Building her resolve, she told herself that the mixed emotions were all the accumulated killing intent she had on the Sadist. Beating the bastard to a bloody pulp would surely solve all the troubles she had with all the shitty emotions.

"So all along, you were in love with me?" Okita poked her forehead, breaking her thoughts, "Got the hots for me, China? Then start wearing this leash while I whip you-"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU, PERVERTED SADISTIC BASTARD!" She gritted her teeth and pushed him away, flustered and angry at her so-proclaimed rival, "I just realized that the accumulated killing intent to kill you is now due!"

"Conflicting emotions, I see," He sneered, finding the situation amusing, "I don't see why they trouble you so much. All you've got to do is satisfy them-"

"The only satisfaction I will ever have is to beat you to a bloody pulp!" She retorted, heat rising to her head as she prepared herself to thrash the Sadist with her parasol, "GO AND BURN IN HELL, SADIST!"

Without even so much of a warning, said Sadist grabbed her arms and pinned her to a tree.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!" Kagura struggled against him, but his hold was too strong, surprising her. His eyes were a swirl of crimson and gold, she noted, and they grew darker as he leaned closer.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOI- Oomph!" He crushed his lips on hers, kissing the enraged Kagura until her knees gave away, her body melting from the intimacy.

Okita broke away from her, a smirk on his lips.

"I don't really care how you satisfy yours," He shrugged his shoulders, "'Cause I've satisfied mine."

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRDDDDDDDDD!"

* * *

A/N: Selfish sadistic bastard! Hahaha. I always thought of Sougo, being so selfish like that, but only when it comes to Kagura :

So how was it? I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot. Please leave some reviews to fuel me into writing ;) Love you guys!


End file.
